Celestial Play
by Sabrina451
Summary: What happens when 5 people are taken into a book?!?! Especially when they have just graduated from high school! Not a mary sue fic!! R&R!


~~~Celestial Play~~~

Disclaimers-Don't mind me! .Oh, i  don't own FY, so don't sue. It would be useless, anyway. All i own is my anime. And my gummybears. And yaoi….yumm…

PreWord-

This is the story of 5 women, friends throughout time, their names were Lesedi, Marita, Lindsey, Laura, and Sabrina. Their story is timeless, and was only told in the lies

 of a book, several books in fact. Fushigi Yugi was not just an anime, and in the real play, many things were not the same....

   POV Omnipotent: Chapter 1- It begins

           "Finally! We're free!"Lesedi was a very happy person. Very happy. So happy in fact, that she repeatedly hit her friend Marita several times on the head.

       "Itai! That hurt!" Marita didn't like pain, even though she had experienced a lot of it. An example would be Brynn on a sugar high.**_shudder_**

 "But...We're free! No more high school!"Lesedi wouldn't let anything spoil her good mood, not even dead fish.

  A voice from behind the 2 of them said in an amused voice,"Free for now, but wait 'till college."

   Lesedi turned around to face her friend, "Sabrina! Don't ruin The Moment!"

  Lindsey butted in and said," The Moment??Lesedi, you make it sound like sex!"

 At that comment, Laura, Sabrina and Marita started laughing...

 At that comment, Laura said, while laughing," Maybe she IS talking about sex! Hey, Lesedi, are you a virgin?"

 "Like oliveoil??"Sabrina joked.

~~_Silence~~ "Okay guys, i know that wasn't funny." Sabrina said, after the crickets had stopped chirping._

 Laura prompted again," Well????"

 Lesedi sighed." Yes, i am a virgin. Not for lack of trying though, i assure you."

~~_ChripChirp~~ Marita looked at Lesedi and said,"Ya know, you just sounded just like Sabrina."_

 Lesedi shuddered." That's scary.."

"EXcuse me?!? What's wrong with sounding like me??"Sabrina said in mock-outrage.

 "Everything is wrong with that." Laura said, trying not to smirk.Trying is the keyword here.

"Haha…hoho…hardyharhar…"Sabrina said in mock-laughter.(A/N~I like mock-stuff..) 

  "Ouch!" While walking backwards, Lesedi had managed to trip over something (A/N-No surprise there).

  She caught herself before falling flat on her face. The fall had caught the groups attention though, and Lindsey went to look at what Lesedi had tripped over.

 "Look! A book!" Lindsey exclaimed, as she picked up the aforementioned item. 

Lindsey bent over to pick it up, when Laura said," Wait! What if that is Fushigi Yugi, and if we open it, we'll get sucked into the story? ! …."

~~ChirpChirp~~ "Or not?" Laura finished.

As they gathered around Lindsey to examine the book, they noted(or at least a few of them did)that it had a slightly old looking cover, and had Chinese symbols decorating the front.

 "Hey, Marita, can you read that?" Sabrina asked.

  "Dunno, let me look at it." Marita swiped the book out of Lindsey's grasp, while someone else(Lesedi…**coughcough**) took Lindsey's purse.

"Ummm…Te…sho….ten…no, that can't be it…ummm….i think I got it!"(A/N~In an incredibly short amount of time too! Can we say, plothole?**chorus**_plothole!)_

"Well, what does it say?" Laura was a patient woman, really, but to take any longer than 3 seconds doing something was torture to her.

 "It says…Ten-sho-ten-ko"

~~ChirpChirp~~ "And what, prey tell, does THAT mean?" Sabrina asked.(She could have translated it herself, of course, but she was lazy.)

  "I know!" Lesedi chimed in. "It means, "The Universe of the Four Gods."

"HA!I was right! Just like in Fushigi Yugi!" Laura exclaimed.

~~Silence~~

"Wow, I guess you were right, Laura." Sabrina said.

The girls looked at each other…."Well, are we going to open it?" asked Lesedi.

"No….we're just going to look at it, and do nothing. What do you think?! "Marita said.

Marita, by a freak accident, tripped, and the book fell to the ground, opening at their feet.

 "Well?" Lindsey asked, since nothing seemed to be happening.

"It may be just an ordinary book….."Sabrina trailed off.

They all looked at each other.

"Nah!" The said in union.

All of a sudden, the book glowed red, green, white, and blue, and the 5 girls vanished….

TBC!

Ch2~ What the Hell?!  POV~ Omnipotent


End file.
